


we are full of stories to be told

by neroh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: I want a story of Jim Kirk being adopted by his godfather, Christopher Pike.





	we are full of stories to be told

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Bastille song, "Laughter Lines." Not betaed, all mistakes are my own.

I want a story of Jim Kirk being adopted by his godfather, Christopher Pike.

Winona dies after giving birth to him and once Medical Shuttle 37 has safely docked, the orphan is transferred into the care of Pike, who doesn’t know the first thing about children, let alone an infant. As soon as those bright blue eyes look up at him and the baby coos, Pike is both madly in love with the little boy and completely screwed.

He takes a Terran posting in San Francisco, where he raises Jim in a retrofitted Victorian that’s next to Buena Vista Park. Jim says his first word (dadda) from his high chair in the kitchen, grinning with delight that he’s caught Pike’s attention. The park is where Pike watches Jim take his first wobbly steps and learns to ride his bike. They do homework and paperwork in the living room and build a birdhouse in the garage.

There are holophotos of them adorning the walls; a happy Jim Kirk who is all smiles and Pike who cannot believe he’s parenting this little being. They visit Jim’s extended family in Iowa where Uncle Frank teaches him how to fish and Grandpa Tiberius tells him about his parents. His cousins show Jim how to climb trees while Frank shows Pike the vintage Corvette that he’s keeping safe and sound for his nephew. “For when the time is right,” he says proudly as they watch Jim chasing his cousins across the yard.

During a conference, Pike meets Number One (her name is Gina, he finds out) and shows her photos of his little boy, who is now seven years old and starting second grade. They date for six months before he introduces her to Jim; Pike’s worried because it’s always been just us two and he doesn’t know how the usually happy-go-lucky boy will react. There’s nothing to fear, of course, because Jim loves Number One. He’s the best man at their wedding and helps Phil Boyce write just married on the back of their shuttle.

Pike and Number One are there when a student in Jim’s class gives a presentation on the Kelvin Incident. They soothe his tears and make him hot chocolate, then snuggle around him as he cries for parents he never knew.

They teach Jim how to drive when he turns sixteen and doesn’t know how to operate the stick shift of his father’s car. Pike is a bundle of nerves while Number One is laughing her head off from the backseat, tears streaming down her face.

When Jim comes out, they tell him that they love him regardless and delight in Leonard McCoy, who comes home with their son during a break from the Academy (that’s later). Number One throws a huge graduation party when Jim leaves high school and ends up going to school in New York. “My dad did the same thing,” he explains to someone who works with his parents, clearly referring to Pike who is beaming.

He joins the Academy after his Bachelor’s Degree is finished and meets an aviophobic doctor with a heavy Southern accent. Jim tells his parents how Leonard McCoy (Bones) threw up on his shoes and how he held the doctor’s hand all the way to San Francisco. They start dating after a few months and it’s clear that the two young men are playing for keeps.

They save the planet, get married, and move into a condo not too far from the house Jim grew up in. After their first five-year mission, Pike and Number One become grandparents to a little girl named Joanna Kirk-McCoy, whose pictures join the others on the wall.

Whenever Pike goes upstairs to the bedroom he shares with his wife, he can’t help but smile at the holophotos that document his first months of being a scared parent to a beloved grandfather and father-in-law.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
